A Guy Like Me Supernatural Version
by AfricanAmazon
Summary: Electrokinetic Mo and Telekinetic Anaya are polar opposites and their powers reflect this. Mo likes Anaya, and she likes him but she's too stubborn to admit it. Their emotions make everything around them go haywire. Mo X OC One shot


**This is the Supernatural version of the original. You'll notice significant changes such as dialogue.  
**

**Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

**A Guy Like Me**

**One shot**

The class begins to start and people take their seats. Anaya wasn't paying any attention to them she was too busy doodling in her note pad. When Mo walks in the room, Anaya stops doodling and looks up at him. He looks back at her as he makes his way to his seat not breaking eye contact. As the two African Americans stare intensely at each other, the lights begin to flicker, and everyone's objects including the markers on the white board begin to levitate. When he sits down, she sighs, shakes her head, rolls her eyes and goes back to doodling, and everything goes back to normal. Professor Langley walks into the room and the class settles down. "Morning class" says Professor Langley. "I hope you all have done your homework from last night though I doubt some of you did."

**Later that evening...**

Anaya flies from the school and arrives a the the Amp Revo Loft dorms. Mo see Anaya and sticks his foot out in front of her. "Excuse me." she says.

"What's the Password" Mo asks

"Move ya leg." she responds. He moves his foot slightly and she steps on it and walks past.

"You mind tellin me what the hell that was all about?" Mo asks.

"What?"

"You know what, woman. Why'd you look at me like that in class today?"

She stops in her tracks and looks at him."Because I felt like it"

Mo walks up to her and leans so close to her their faces are inches apart. "You like me don't you?" The lights in the whole apartment start to flicker.

"I don't know how the hell ya got that idea."

"Oh come on, it's written all over ya face." He says. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She did like him and it was written all over her face. although she didn't display it, he was the only one who could see through it.

"Ugh!" She rolls her eyes in disgust. "You make me sick."

"You're so stubborn" Says Mo

"Oh really, you just figured that out you big dummy?" Anaya responds as she rolls her eyes,

"Who's a dummy?" Mo asks

"You are!"

"Never willing to admit your feelings as always."

"Whatever" she says as she rolls her eyes again and walks away.

"Hey, come back here!" Mo shouts

"Make me!" she shouts back as she continues to walk away. She walks into her apartment and slams the door. Mo walks into his and slams the door as well. Everything goes back to normal.

**The next day.**

Anaya gets up, takes a shower and gets dressed. She wears a grey racerback tank top and blue baggy cargo pants. She telekinetically grabs her yellow Ipod and heads out the door. She flies from the apartment building and to the mechanic garage.

Anaya walks in to the mechanic garage. A tall statuesque light skinned guy with shoulder length dread locks in a grey jumpsuit out from the back. "Hey Yaya" He says to her.

"Hey Rodney'" She responds "Is she ready?"

"Nah, but you can work on her if you like." pointing to the yellow, silver and black Kawasaki ninja.

"Awesomeness." She says. She put her hair in a ponytail and gets to work on her motorcycle.

Anaya is working on her motorcycle when she sees a tall shadow towering over her. "Hey could you pass me the screw driver?"

"No problem" says a familiar voice. Anaya turns around and sees Mo standing behind her. She jumps in frustration. "Hey." He says to her.

"What do you want? She asks

"I was coming from the train station so I thought I'd stop by."

"You stalkin' me now?"

"You wish. Rodney's my cousin."

"Go figure."

"So, what are you doing in here?"

"Fixing my bike, what the hell does it look like I'm doin'"

"Why are you always so hostile towards me all the time?"

"It's guys like you that make me this way."

"What's wrong with a guy like me?" Mo asks. Anaya ignores the question. She telekinetically searches for a box wrench, it flies to her but Mo quickly grabs it.

"Gimme the wrench." Anaya demands, reaching for it trying to snatch it from him. Mo moves his hand back.

"Answer my question first."

"Gimme the wrench Mo." she demands again sounding more frustrated. Mo hands her the wrench. She takes it "Thank you." She begins to walk off but finds herself tugging on it. She looks down and sees that he was still holding on to it. "Let go." She says tugging on the wrench.

He tugs back. She finds herself in a mini tug of war. Mo wins yanking her closer to him. "What's wrong with a guy like me huh?" he asks again whispering leaning closer to her. Objects around them start to rattle. Some becoming electrified. She yanks on the wrench again only causing him to pull her closer. Staring into his deep coffee brown eyes, she begins to blush. She feels her face start to tingle. His fingers of his free hand run down her arm, this gentle touch making her body feel paralyzed. The box of tools next to them begins to levitate. They become electrified and begin to fly all over the place.

She voice was shaking almost breathless "Let go of the wrench."

"Not 'till you answer." A motor starts up then flies across the room.

"You want an answer? Fine, guys like you are a pain in the ass."

"But ya like that don'tcha?" Mo asks with a grin. Their faces were only millimeters apart. Her brown cheeks were now a bright red. The T.V. screen flickers and the glass on the cars explode.

"I do no…" Mo cuts her off planting a soft kiss on her lips. An electrical Aura swirls surrounding them. The shards of broken glass begin to float in mid air.

Glitch barges in on them "Hey Mo, Everything's goin..." he sees the aura around the two. "whoa!"he sees one of the cars floating with their lights blinking. _They must be the cause of all this._ He thinks to himself.

"Wasn't that hard was it?" he asks. She looks up at him, staring into his coffee brown eyes once more, before finally snatches the wrench away. Everything falls to the ground.

"Everything okay in here?" Rodney asks.

"Everything's fine"Anaya responds.

"What the hell happened in here?" Rodney asks. Mo and Anaya look around and see the damage.

"Uh..." Mo responds.

"I can explain" says Anaya. She holds up the wrench then lets go of it letting it float in mid air. Mo holds out the palm of his hand, and creates an electrical orb.

"Something is up with you two." says Glitch

"Tell me about it." says Rodney.

"We'll clean up" says Anaya

"We'll help" says Glitch. He grabs a broom and sweeps up the glass, Mo fixes the Motors, Anaya and Rodney place the tools where they belong.

They finally get finished. "Sorry about the mess, cousin" says Mo.

"It's cool" says Rodney.

Mo then turns to Anaya,"I'll see you at the apartment" he says to her. She nods looking at the floor. She sees his feet walk out of view. Mo walks to the door. Before he opens it, he turns back to see her staring at him. He saw that the look on her face was not that of anger or fear but of sadness and confusion. She looks down at the wrench. Mo finally walks out the door. Anaya hears the door close but she doesn't bother to look. She bites her bottom lip tasting the kiss Mo had given her. She finally shakes herself back to her senses and get back to work on her Motorcycle.


End file.
